Agents for the treatment of inflamed wounds are known. For example, in addition to conventional textile bandages, a product based on dextran has been utilized in wound treatment (U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,580). However, this material has the disadvantage that it is relatively difficult to apply and, in particular, that its removal from the wound causes relatively great difficulties since the small dextran grains readily stick to the edges of the wound.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,369 discloses a wound treatment based on a graft copolymer of starch and hydrolyzed polyacrylonitrile wherein the carboxy group H-atoms are substituted by aluminum cations. However, these also are disadvantageous.